


Fairy Lights and Angels

by starlitwords



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Brotp, Christmas AU, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Rocky and moonbin as brothers/best friends??, awkward rocky, i'm a sucker for christmas fics, idk what to tag help, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwords/pseuds/starlitwords
Summary: Moonbin winds up in an accident and gets hospitalised with a broken leg, but it's not like Minhyuk will just let him spend Christmas morning on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time posting a fic to the fanfic hell of ao3, and tbh i've been itching to write moonbin x rocky for the longest time, but never really had any inspiration until now. So yeap! I hope at least someone (probably no one) will enjoy this and yeah i'll stop talking now

Minhyuk never thought he'd be in a hospital at six in the morning, but here he is, arms laden with a cardboard box that's at least twice his size, standing at the lift lobby of the community hospital. He's quite sure that visiting hours are only after eight, but somehow no one's stopping or questioning him as he staggers around with a huge box, tinsel and fairy lights and ornaments of all kinds forming a gentle hill that peeks out over the top.

He's wondering, worrying if anyone will call him out and take him to security for being here on unpremised grounds, when someone hustles out of the lift and bumps right into him, clearly in a hurry. Minhyuk is thrown off balance by the unexpected disturbance, his centre of gravity suddenly offset. With both hands occupied and no telekinetic powers to speak of, he can only watch helplessly as the origami angel perching on the very top of the piled up ornaments decides to flutter gently to the ground, out of his reach. It rests on the polished tiles of the lobby, a smile still on its creased, unknowing features. Minhyuk stares at it forlornly, unable to do anything but will its paper wings to beat so it can fly back to his side. 

He's still standing there, still staring at it, still waiting for something to happen. He feels like an idiot, and even though there's no one there to see him like this, he feels the beginnings of a flush warm his cheeks. 

Every second seems to drag on into an infinity of its own, and Minhyuk is losing track of how long he's spent just standing there. His legs are starting to cramp up from maintaining his steadfast vigil, the edges of the box cutting into the flesh of his fingers. He doesn't know whether to feel grateful or suitably embarrassed when a nurse finally comes his way and picks up the angel from the ground.

"Did you drop this?" She says kindly, a smile illuminating her face. Minhyuk gives a brisk nod of his head, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink. She doesn't say anything about the queer situation he's in, although he notes that there's a glimmer of something like amusement in her eyes when she places the angel back in his box of decorations. He mumbles a quick 'thank you' and hurries off in the direction of the nearest set of lift doors, half-wishing that a hole might carve itself in the ground so that he could hide in it and never come out.

When the lift finally chugs to a stop at the fifth floor, Minhyuk gets out. It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings and figure out where he has to go, but once he has, he's on the move again. It's only when he's walking down the empty corridor towards Moonbin's ward, the lights overhead casting a dim, yellowish glow on the ornaments in the box, that Minhyuk realises how dumb he had been. He could have set the box down on the floor before picking up the angel, hence eliminating the need to wait for a kind soul to help him out. Minhyuk lets out a sigh, and decides to put it behind him. It wouldn't be the first time that he had panicked and lost his cool in a social situation, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. 

_No use fretting over something that's already happened,_ he tells himself. 

The door creaks noisily when Minhyuk pushes it open, making a much louder sound than should be permitted this early in the morning. A quick peek at the sole bed in the ward assures him that Moonbin is still fast asleep, in blissful ignorance of his presence . Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, he drags his liability over to the side of the room and begins the slow process of unpacking the decorations from within the box.

-

Moonbin's eyelids flutter open. There's a throbbing, pulsating pain in his right leg, which has been wrapped in a cast so thick it's now twice as big as the other. His mind is a foggy grey of nothingness, much like it had been in the moments where he had drifted in and out of consciousness. There are bits and pieces floating in his memory, broken fragments that give him a glimpse and nothing more. 

A loud screeching sound, metallic and harsh. The smell of burnt rubber, acrid and stinging. A sickening crack, his leg hurting like hell. His brain is protesting, pounding from how much energy it takes to bring up these few scraps of remembrance. Moonbin decides it'll be good to give his brain more rest, for now.

Gingerly, he props himself up against the two pillows he had been sleeping on, making his movements slow so pain doesn't shoot up his leg again. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Minhyuk dozing off in the chair that's beside his bed, his gentle snores providing him with some kind of comfort in this alien place that isn't his home. The younger looks tired, exhausted even. He doesn't stir when Moonbin reaches over and drapes a jacket across his shoulders, just makes a soft sighing noise that makes the corners of his lips turn up in a small smile. When Moonbin looks up again, it's as if he's seeing the room for the first time, because it's only now that he's actually registering what's in front of his eyes. 

The once plain walls of the ward have been touched up with a splash of colour, the sparkly pink and yellow tinsel reflecting the fluorescent lighting and scattering it into rays of different coloured light that dance in merry circles around him . A small Christmas tree stands in the corner, proudly holding up its branches which have been adorned with baubles and fairy lights coiled over and under each other. The lights remind him of lanterns floating upon the tranquil surface of a lake, of starlight twinkling against a sea of pine needles. 

He lets his eyes travel slowly from one end of the ward to the other, drinking in the beauty of the amount of effort spent to let him behold such an alluring sight as this. When his gaze falls upon the Christmas tree again, the centre of this wonderfully set-up stage, he doesn't know why but he's drawn to the paper angel that sits at the top, lonely and benign all at once. Even from this distance, he can see the care put into moulding every crease on its wings, the time spent carving every intricate detail into its pretty face. Others might look at it as just another piece of decoration, but Moonbin knows better.

Every inch of the ward, from the tinsel on the walls, to the ornaments which hang on every branch of the tree, to the ridiculously large box that sits at the side, empty, affirms him of the depth of their friendship, warms a bit more of his heart, until he can feel himself overflowing with love for his dear friend, his dearest Minhyuk who always gives without expecting anything in return and who always makes him feel like the luckiest person in the world. 

There's a tear in his eye, one that contains all his happiness and joy and every positive emotion he can muster, and as it rolls down his cheek, leaving a single saline trail in its wake, there's only one thought on his mind, and it's that there's no one else he'd rather be with on Christmas morning.


End file.
